Ender's Game One-Shots
by Fan-Fiction-802
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off the movie 'Ender's Game'. A variety of character perspectives, focuses, and pairings. Some dark, some romantic, some more action-based. I take requests! *Rated T in case of language or content*
1. PetraEnder fight

**This one is set after Ender finds out that the simulation was real and was put unconscious.**

* * *

Petra and the rest of the Dragon Army watched as Ender lay motionless on his bed. Moments ago, they were celebrating over their graduation simulation win, but now? Celebrating was the last thing on everyone's mind.

"Let's let him rest," Said Bean, summoning everyone but Petra out of the room. She remained, staring at Ender. Slowly and silently, she crept over to his bed and sat next to his waist on it.

"I'm so sorry," She looked at Ender's closed eyelids, and gently ran her fingers down his chest. That course blue uniform remained on him. She thought about putting pajamas on him, but that'd be weird- wouldn't it? Besides, he'd only be asleep for a little while longer (or at least, that's what she hoped). Tears were stinging at Petra's eyes as she thought of what she knew.

The whole Dragon Army knew, except for Ender. The whole fleet knew that it wasn't really a simulation, that everything they did- everyone they sacrificed- were real. Alai had wanted to tell Ender, but Colonel Graff insisted that not a single word was told to him.

_"He's too obsessed with those aliens to take this seriously," _He'd said,_ "I love Ender like a son, I think he has true potential, but if I learned anything in this program it's that you _can't _show mercy,"_

Petra grew a hatred for Colonel Graff that day, a hatred she couldn't forget. He wanted these children, some of them even younger than herself, to forget love, forget compassion, forget it all and just murder. The pit of Petra's stomach felt awkward and hurt. Maybe it was because she was deceiving Ender?

Petra couldn't explain her feelings for Ender. Nobody could. It was these feelings, she felt, that caused Bonzo to die. She knew, the whole Salamander Army knew, that Bonzo loved her. Before Ender came along, Petra went along with Bonzo's lines and moves. He even abused Petra, but she thought it to be love. But once she met Ender, she felt real love, something she never felt with Bonzo. Petra understood what it was like to love, a feeling that'd been washed out of her since Battle Camp.

Bonzo was jealous of Ender, he was jealous that Petra loved Ender and not him. If Petra hadn't loved Ender, Bonzo wouldn't have been jealous. If Bonzo wasn't jealous, he wouldn't hate Ender. If Bonzo hadn't hated Ender, he wouldn't have attacked him. If Bonzo hadn't attacked Ender, Ender wouldn't have fought back. If Ender hadn't fought back, Bonzo would be okay. So, in a crazy, twisted way, if Petra hadn't loved Ender, everyone would be safe and sound in Battle Camp.

Somehow, to Petra, it was only logical to blame everything on herself.

"If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be here," Petra whispered, a cold tear running down her cheek. She stroked Ender's warm forehead, her hand running through his hair. She wanted to freeze time; to be with Ender like this forever. Here and now was a place where she could touch and hold young Ender and love him like she was meant to. He wouldn't even know.

But the dark thoughts that caused Petra's tears told her not to wish that. They told her that Colonel Graff was right, that love isn't meant to be used in this battle. Love is a thing of the past now.

"I knew," Choked Petra. "I knew the whole time. Graff told me it was real and I should have told you, Ender," Tears were now steadily flowing down Petra's cheeks.

Ender's eyes flew open and he bolted upright. Petra retracted her hand so swiftly you'd have thought the boy's skin was poisonous.

"_You knew?_" Ender narrowed his blue eyes at Petra, glaring at her. "You let me murder and entire species?"

"Ender, I-" Petra had to make amends, but she was crying so hard she could barely speak.

"Don't try to give me an excuse!" Yelled Ender, in that loud voice that clearly didn't match his small, fragile body. Ender got up from his bed, and so did Petra.

"Ender, please, just let me explain!" Petra cried, standing in front of Ender to block him from leaving.

Ender planted a finger on Petra's chest, saying "You're despicable! I'd have expected this from Bonzo, not you!" Petra let out a sob. Bonzo often treated her like this. In her mind, Ender's face morphed into Bonzo's. "You don't keep secrets from your commander! You're off the Dragon Army!" She heard Bonzo's voice in her ears.

Here stands Petra, a strong, brave girl. But when it comes to her past with Bonzo, or her love for Ender, she breaks.

Here stands Ender, a loving, yet tough boy. But when he's angry, he loses the compassion of his sister and gains the violence of his brother.

Ender didn't think about Petra. He didn't think about how she was already a mess, how she didn't need more pain. He just knew he was mad, and an outlet for him was violence.

With a loud _SMACK!_ Petra was on the ground, unable to control her sobs. Ender looked down to her, an evil superior look in his eye.

Ender Wiggin was a man to be feared.


	2. Wiggin Children Fight

**So in here Ender is 9, Valentine is 11, and Peter is 13. I'm unsure of the real age differences, those are just guesstimates. This is before Battle School or anything like that. **

* * *

Valentine was dining into what she thought was a perfect lunch: a turkey sandwich with mayonnaise, tomato, and lettuce, fresh orange juice, and a handful of baby carrots served with ranch dressing.

Her two brothers, Ender and Peter, were upstairs. Valentine figured Peter was punching something and Ender was harmlessly playing with his toy cars. Valentine dipped a carrot into the dressing to bit it with a loud snap.

Upstairs, however, things were different. Valentine was somewhat right, Ender was playing with his toy cars, but Peter was sitting on the couch next to him, watching TV. Peter hadn't had a violent outbreak in three days. Valentine figured it was a phase he'd outgrown, but the rest of the family knew that Peter was bottling up all his anger to release on a perfectly vulnerable target.

I guess you couldn't really say that Ender was 'playing' with the cars. He was more analyzing their weight and aerodynamic ability than racing them. He was comparing his electric green car to his deep blue one. According to Ender's calculations, the blue one should win by half a second if they were going at the same speed. But, judging by the engine size, the green car could go two seconds faster, making it able to win by one and a half seconds.

"Watcha doin' there?" Peter smirked, looking at Ender. "Being a little nerd?" Ender ignored him, he wasn't worth his time or brain power. Now back to that bulky side mirror...

"Hey, barfbag, I was talking to you," Peter snorted. Ignored again. "Hey!" Peter lunged forward and yanked Ender to him by his shirt collar. "You listen to me when I talk to you."

Valentine, who'd been using her keen hearing to detect any noise, didn't hear a thing and continued to eat.

Peter released Ender, but he wasn't done yet. He picked up Ender's red car and started to examine it.

"Give it back," Ender said, very calm and collected.

"No," Peter scoffed and 'accidentally' snapped the car in half. Ender glared at Peter threateningly.

"Give. It. Back!" Ender shouted, standing up. He clenched his fists, even though he knew he was no match for Peter. Peter lunged at Ender, knocking him down and punching his stomach repeatedly.

This Valentine heard. She dropped her sandwich and flew upstairs, using all her might.

"Ender!" She screeched, horrified at the sight. She darted forward and grabbed her older brother, throwing him off Ender. Peter pushed Valentine to the side with so incredible force. Valentine slammed into the wall, then stumbled forward and tripped.

"Valentine!" Ender shouted. "Peter, please, stop!" Begged Ender. Valentine sat dazed on the floor, barely conscious from the blow.

"Make me," Peter snarled, an evi look in his eye. It was these moments that Valentine and Ender wondered- what happened? Why was Peter so violent, so evil? What Valentine hated the most was that Ender was becoming more and more like Peter. Sometimes it was little things, throwing a tantrum or breaking something, other times it was big, like fights in school.

Peter again lunged at Ender, but this time to finish him off. Peter grabbed Ender's throat, making it impossible to breathe. His gasps for air brought Valentine back to Earth. She took a deep breath, debating what to do. If she didn't fight Peter, Ender would die. But she couldn't fight her own brother, she couldn't fight anybody. Valentine hates squishing flies, for Pete's sake!

But Ender was more important than any promise Valentine could've made to herself. She charged at Peter, knocking him off Ender.

"Ender, run!" She screamed, squirming as Peter pinned her to the floor with both hands. Valentine thought again, she'd have to hurt Peter in order to save herself and Ender. She had no choice. Closing her eyes tightly and taking a silent inhale, Valentine kneed Peter where it'd hurt. He fell to her side, eyes shut, biting his lip. Valentine stood and ran, escaping Peter for the time being.


	3. Bean's Nightmare

**This is based off a request. It takes place in the Dragon Army Quarters.**

* * *

_"I grew up on the_ _streets, not worth a bean, you know?"_

Bean hated the streets. Battle Camp was a glorious escape for him. He grew up not knowing what a good meal was, or what a comfy bed was like.

He clambered into bed, saying a quick goodnight to everyone in the Dragon Army Quarters. After a few minutes of straight thinking, he dozed off.

_Bean awoke, rock-hard concrete beneath him. He was in a familiar, yet somehow unfamiliar, place. There were red brick buildings, and a tattered, old street separating a few. The buildings seemed to be endless. _

_No car passed by, no pedestrian walked. It was empty- except for Bean. He stood up and looked both ways down the street. Nobody. He ran to his left, using all his power. Yet after a few moments, he stopped. He was exaushted and out of breath. But how? Bean looked at his arm, which was all skin and bone._

_"Bean! Dragon Army needs you!" A voice called out, but there was no body it came from. It sounded like Ender, but where was he...?_

_"Sir, Petra's injured!" Alai's voice reported urgently, but again, no body. _

_"I'm here!" Bean yelled, but he wasn't sure who to yell to. _

_"It's too late," An evil voice snarled, and Bean saw zombie versions of Ender, Petra, and Alai emerge. Ender was missing an eye and and ear, Petra lost an entire arm, and Alai only had waist-up reamaining. _

_Bean screamed and stumbled backward. The grotesque figures got closer and closer, rotting flesh hanging off them. Just as they were about to reach him, the whole place dissapeared. It was like a drawing that'd been erased, a sentence backspaced. It was just gone. _

Petra darted down the hall as fast as her feet could carry her. When she saw his sign, she stopped. 'Ender Wiggin, Dragon Army Fleet Admiral' was hammered onto the door. Petra pounded with all her might.

"What?" Ender answered minutes later, looking tired and groggy.

"It's Bean," Both took off running down the hall, Ender tiredly tripping and veering from his path. When they reached the Dragon Army Quarters, Alai was gaping at Bean, who was sweating and flailing in his bed.

"What do we do?" Alai asked urgently. Petra and Ender exchanged a glance.

"Smack him," They said in unison. Alai looked nervously from Petra to Ender and back again, before giving in and distributing Bean with a hard slap to the face.

"AHHH!" Bean bolted upright and screamed. In his mind, Ender still didn't have both eyes or ears, Petra had no left arm, and Alai was nothing but a waist, torso, arms, and head.

"Bean, calm down," Said Petra in a zombified, distorted voice.

"Y-you're d-d-dead!" Bean shrieked.

"That's just your mind trying to bring your nightmares to life," Ender reassured. He remembered when Valentine wouldn't stop screaming because she said aliens were attacking her. Battle School scarred that poor girl.

"E-Ender, you-you're e-eye!" Bean choked, pointing to Ender's eye. "And P-Petra's arm, a-and Alai..." Petra took Bean's hand and set it on her arm. Bean felt it, from shoulder to wrist, shuddering silently. It had been gone a moment ago, but now it was here, clear as day.

After a few moments of hugs and awkward silence, the team retreated to their beds. All of them were too afraid to sleep. Bean laid awake, thinking about his old life. But when you're given this chance of living on a different planet, you have to start anew. Bean couldn't let himself crack, look at all he's accomplished. Coming here came with an unsaid warning: everyone will snap, break, shatter, burn, and so on. But your team will be there, always. Just like they were there for Bean they will be there for each other. There'll be ups and there'll certainly be downs.

But above all, there'll always be the Dragon Army.


End file.
